A to Z Kaisoo
by ucrittri
Summary: Kehidupan dibalik layar sebagai member EXO... Kai. Do Kyungsoo
1. actor doh

**A to Z Kaisoo**

 **Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin (Kai)**

 **EXO Member**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **Genre: Romance,Fluff,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **Ucrittri**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

Kyungsoo baru pulang dari acara makan malam bersama seluruh kru dan pemain film terbarunya, merayakan tembusnya 11 juta penonton hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan setelah perilisan.  
Dorm terlihat kosong.

 _Ah mungkin member lain sudah tidur._ Pikirnya.

Karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Ia lapar dan bergegas ke dapur, meskipun pulang dari acara makan malam kyungsoo tidak ikut makan, ia hanya meminum beberapa gelas soju saja sebagai tanda menghargai yang lainnya.

Ia memasak ramyeon yang termudah dan cepat.

Hanya tinggal memasukkan mie kedalam panci berisikan air mendidih dan masukan bumbu, tunggu hingga beberapa menit. Selesai. Tidak perlulah memotong sayuran ataupun menumis bumbu. Praktis.

Sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya yang sedang konsentrasi memasukan bumbu ramyeon. Hampir saja ia membalik panci berisi air yang mendidih jika tidak langsung diseret ke belakang oleh sang pelaku tangan yang nakal itu.

" _Hyung aku merindukanmu, kau sibuk sekali sih. Kenapa baru pulang? Kenapa makan ramyeon? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku untuk minta dimasakkan?"_

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya, dan menatap namja didepannya dan mengelus pipinya.

 _"Aku juga merindukanmu kai, aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu. Kau mau ramyeon juga?"_

Kai memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat. Dan menyurukan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher putih milik kyungsoo. Menghirup wangi yang menguar dari lelakinya, aroma kesukaan kai yang membuat tenang.

"Aniya, aku tidak ingin ramyeon. Aku hanya ingin memeluk pacarku "

Karena terlalu asik berpelukan, mereka lupa akan kompor yang masih menyala dan ramyeon yang sekarang terlalu overcook.  
Kyungsoo yang sadar segera mematikan kompor. Dan menatap nanar ramyeon di depannya.

 _"Ah ramyeonku...sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi"_

Dengan pengertian kai membantu membereskan peralatan dapur yang terpakai dengan percuma.

Ia mengambil dua kotak susu pisang dari kulkas. Jatah susu miliknya satu dan kyungsoo satu.

disodorkan kedua kotak susu dihadapan kyungsoo yang mengernyit bingung.

 _"Untuk hyung duaduanya, ini jatah milikku dan milikmu. Agar kau tak lapar"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

 _"aku khawatir hyung"_

Kyungsoo menatap kai bingung.

 _"khawatir kau semakin sibuk dan kau melupakanku. karena seluruh korea sekarang tau siapa aktor doh yang bahkan basicnya seorang idol, bahkan pemain yang lebih senior memuji actingmu. Dan lagi sutradara film Swing Kids kabarnya ingin menggendongmu dipunggungnya. Eeiiii ahjussi itu tidak tahu apa, aku tidak akan mengijinkannya menyentuhmu barang secuilpun"_

Kai cemberut, sedangkan kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lelakinya mudah sekali merajuk, lihatlah bibirnya yang maju beberapa centi. Mirip bebek-bebekan kepunyaan chen.

" _aduh perutku sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa, hahahah"_

" _yak, mengapa tertawa. Aku betul khawatir tahu hyung. ah molla. Memang yang sudah menjadi actor kawakan pasti berbeda denganku yang amatiran. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa tentangku. Aku cukup tau diri"_

Kyungsoo tertegun saaat kai meninggalkannya di meja makan. Apakah ia keterlaluan? Ia ikut bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri kai di kamar.

Lihatlah, lelaki tan dengan abs yang membuat gadis diluaran sana memekik hampir mimisan sedang merajuk dan marah dengan cara yang menggemaskan. Memeluk boneka penguin yang ukurannya hampir setengah dari tubuhnya sambil komat kamit menggerutu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum, dan mendekatinya perlahan.

" _nini-ya...jangan marah, aku tidak bermaksud mentertawakanmu tadi. Aku minta maaf ya jika tadi sudah keterlaluan"_

" _..."_

" _nini-ya~~~"_

" _..."_

" _ah baiklah jika kau masih marah, mungkin kau butuh waktu sendiri. Aku akan tidur dengan baekhyun saja"_

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kasur, dan merasa tangannya dipegang dengan kuat. Sebelum berbalik menghadap oknum yang memegang tangannya kyungsoo tersenyum miring.

Ancaman tidur dengan baekhyun pasti sangat ampuh untuk meluluhkan kemarahan si beruang coklat. Jelas saja ia tidak mau penguinnya tidur bersama lelaki lain yang setiap detik bertemu ingin menciumi kepala botak si penguin.

" _ada apa lagi nini?"_

Oke, kai lemah. Dari pertama kyungsoo memanggilnya nini ia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembul kekasihnya.

" _. "_

Pelan namun tegas. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng, kai melotot tidak percaya. Sebelum ia membuka mulut kembali kyungsoo menyela,

" _tidak. Jika kau tidak menampilkan senyummu aku tetap akan keluar dari kamar ini dan tidur dengan baekhyun"_

Buru-buru kai menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, kyungsoo ingin tertawa, tapi ia tahu situasi.

" _baiklah aku tidur disini denganmu"_

Senyuman kai bertambah lebar, kyungsoo takut kai akan merobek mulutnya sendiri jika terlalu lebar tersenyum.

" _dudu-yaaa mau berjanji padaku?"_

Satu alis kyungsoo terangkat, bertanya.

" _berjanji meskipun seluruh korea tahu akan kehadiran actor doh yang kemampuan actingnya sudah teruji secara klinis - jangan tertawa aku belum selesai – dan sebanyak apapun kau menerima pujian dari actor-actor tampan, kau tidak akan berpaling dari si seksi kim jongin atau si sexy dancer kai dari boygroup paling tenar EXO"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan cepat dan mereka tersenyum sambil menatap satu sama lain.

" _aku berjanji"_

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan menjadi sebuah lumatan dan yah mari kita tinggalkan sepasang anak adam yang sedang melepas rindunya malam ini.

.

.

A/N :

Hehehehe gimana chapter pertamanya?

Aku ga jago bikin keju2an atau yang fluffy gitu. Ga pernah dikejuin soalnya :(

Lanjutin jangan?


	2. birthday

**A to Z Kaisoo**

 ** _Birthday_**

 **Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin (Kai)**

 **EXO Member**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **Genre: Romance,Fluff,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **Ucrittri**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 ** _12 Januari_**

Golden Disc Awards sudah selesai dan mereka telah pulang ke dorm, EXO memenangkan 4 penghargaan, meskipun tidak mendapatkan daesang tahun ini, setidaknya mereka membawa 4 piala. Tidak terlalu buruk. EXO tetap menjadi juara di hati para EXO-L, begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

Berbeda dengan Kai. Kekasihnya terus menerus menggerutu dan mendesah kecewa berkali-kali. Ia tau project EXO-L yang telah mempersiapkan lagu ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya yang akan dinyanyikan saat mereka memenangkan daesang. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Ia sama sedihnya dengan penggemar mereka diluar sana.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum maklum melihat beruang kesayangannya seperti itu.

Lihatlah, sekarang bahkan ia hanya berguling kesana kemari di kasurnya sambil sesekali mengecek layar ponselnya.

Namja yang lebih kecil hanya memperhatikan, tidak bertanya apapun.

"hyung? tidak mau bertanya apapun padaku? Atau menagih sesuatu?"

Ah kyungsoo paham maksud pertanyaan itu. ia tersenyum kecil, berniat mengerjai kekasihnya.

"ani, memangnya apa yang harus ku tanyakan padamu? Dan apa yang harus kutagih padamu?"

Kai bangkit dari tengkurapnya, memandang namja didepannya dengan mulut menganga.

"ah hyung, masa kau tidak mengerti?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, dengan pose menerawang. Membuatnya terlihat imut, tapi tetap saja disangkal bahwa ia merasa tidak imut dan tidak suka disebut imut.

 _Heol._

"masa aku harus menjelaskannya?"

Kai mendesah frustasi.

"jelaskan saja nini-ya~"

Oke, kekasih mungilnya ini minta di terkam.

"aku mau marah saja jika hyung masih pura-pura tidak mengerti"

Oke sekarang si beruang mulai melancarkan aksi ngambeknya. Kembali berbaring dan membelakangi si pinguin.

 _duh mereka sedang perang siapa yang lebih imut atau bagaimana ya?_

kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, ikut naik ke kasur yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. Berdesak-desakan dengan kai disana. Tidak apa, ini hangat mengingat cuaca masih saja diluar akal sehat dinginnya.

Memeluk tubuh besar dihadapannya, atau bahasa kerennya memberikan _back hug._ Yang disambut dengan senyuman miring, mumpung si pemeluk tidak melihat.

"aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Aku hanya tidak ingin menanyakannya, karena sudah pasti kau punya alasannya. Aku akan menunggu"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga suara alarm dari hp kai memecah kesunyian.

Dibalikan tubuhnya yang lebih besar itu dan mereka kini berhadap-hadapan.

 _ **Satu menit sebelum 13 Januari**_

"selamat ulang tahun pinguinku, kekasih hatiku, malaikatku -meskipun member lain lebih suka memanggilmu satansoo- dan masa depanku, semoga keberkahan selalu menyertaimu, dan apapun yang kau impikan, yang kau inginkan terkabul semua. Maafkan jika aku baru mengucapkan di detik terakhir bergantinya hari, aku sudah tidak ingin menjadi yang pertama. Tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terakhir dikehidupanmu, di sisa waktumu, di hari-harimu, melewati masa-masa sulit bersamamu. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun sayang"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendu, kekasih tukang ngambeknya ini memang tidak terlalu suka memperlihatkan sisi romantisnya dibandingkan sisi manjanya. Entah ia harus tersentuh atau bahkan tertawa, sisi romantis kai ini 'keju' sekali.

"darimana kau mengutip kata-kata seperti itu hmm? Tapi terima kasih atas semuanya nini-ya. aku tersentuh sekali"

Kai merengut, tapi sedetik kemudian memeluk kekasihnya dengan posisi mereka masih berbaring berdesakan di kasur.

 _ **12.01 am 13 Januari**_

"Dan sudah kubilang, kau punya alasan mengapa seharian ini tidak menghiraukanku dan tidak memberi ucapan selamat padaku. Dan oh- ini 13 Januari, happy kaisoo day nini-ya. selamat hari jadi kita"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, dan kai menciumi pelipisnya dengan hangat.

"ya, selamat hari jadi kita hyung. aku senang menghabiskan hari-hariku bersamamu. Ah kau tidak ingin hadiahmu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap kai, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Seolah bertanya jika ia masih bisa mendapatkan hadiah diumurnya yang sudah melewati seperempat abad.

"ya, kau tentu saja punya hadiah hyung. kau ingin terbang tidak?"

"heung? Terbang?"

Kai memamerkan senyum miring andalannya.

"iya, terbang bersamaku"

Oke, kyungsoo tidak paham kemana tujuan pembicaraan ini.

"caranya? Memakai pesawat atau helikopter begitu?"

Kai tertawa dan menggeleng

"dengan memakai balon tentu saja"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit, kai ikut tersenyum karena ia merasa kekasihnya mulai mengerti.

"seperti di film up? Atau di film miracle in cell saat mereka kabur? Wah sepertinya menyenangkan. Tentu saja aku mau"

Oke, kai facepalm sekarang, senyumnya luntur. Ia mengeluarkan bungkusan berwarna silver dari sakunya. Mengacungkannya di depan hidung kyungsoo sampai namja itu berjengit kaget dan memundurkan kepalanya.

"kon-?"

Belum sempat ia mengucapkan nama benda itu, kai langsung memotong.

"aku memberikan 'itu' sebagai hadiah, eit tidak ada protes. Tidak baik jika menolak hadiah seseorang. Bersiaplah hyung"

Kyungsoo hendak kabur, tapi ya apa boleh buat. Bibir dan bibir telah menempel. Bungkusan silver telah dibuka, dan chapter ini selesai sampai disini.

Hahahahaha.

.

.

 _Hai,_

 _Happy kyungsoo day, happy kaisoo day dan happy jongin day._

 _Duh aku telat banget, niat pub ini tuh pas mau pergantian antara tgl 12 ke 13. Tapi apaboleh buat. Aku sedang sakit huhuhu. Buka wp dan ffn aja baru ini. Dan cerita yang lain juga belum rampung semua. Jadinya berantakan banget deh ini chapter. Dimaafin ya :(_

 _Karna ini aku bikin pas mereka udah menang award, aku langsung cus ngetik di hape. Dan baru bisa dipindahin ke laptop ya sekarang karna akunya udah mendingan._

 _Udah ah, see ya on next chapter and another kyungsoo story ya._

 _Oh iya terimakasih ya yang udah review ini ff, dan terimakasih juga masukan-masukannya. Lobeu yaaa..._


End file.
